Parks, playgrounds and residences frequently include a swing. Belt swings typically comprise a flat belt suspended at opposite ends and upon which a person is seated during swinging. Tire swings typically comprise an entire tire suspended in a vertical or horizontal orientation and upon which a person is seated during swinging.